The Lake of Two Lovers
by Bobio27
Summary: Aang accidentally discovers Katara bathing. Awkwardness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Part I**

* * *

><p>Katara awoke to the sound of sparrow-monkeys chattering away at each other. She let out a bone-shaking yawn, quietly unzipped her sleeping bag, and sat up to survey her surroundings. The sun had not yet risen and a cool mist lazily caressed the ground around her.<p>

Katara wrestled with her hair and glanced over to her left. Aang and Sokka were fast asleep in puddles of drool, mouths agape. She rolled her eyes and wondered how she ever managed to get a good night of sleep with their obnoxious snoring.

The young waterbender carefully maneuvered out of her blanket, making sure to keep quiet lest she disturb the two lumberjacks lying next to her. A brief thought of breakfast flashed through her mind and her stomach rumbled in agreement. Katara mentally scolded her belly, though. She had a different plan in mind, one that did not involve food. She raised her arm and took an experimental whiff. Yep. She was going to take a bath.

They had discovered a small lake near their campsite the previous day and Katara was ready to take advantage of the cool, clear water. She started to tiptoe across the clearing when she heard a soft crunch behind her. Toph was awake.

"Where you going, princess?"

"I, uh…" Katara hesitated. She did not like Toph too well, especially since she neglected her duties in camp. Why did she have to be so nosy? Katara responded rather crassly, "It's none of your business. But if you must know, I'm going down to the lake."

Toph picked at her big toe and shrugged. "Suit yourself."

* * *

><p>"Get up lazy-bones!" Whack! Aang snapped up, holding his nose.<p>

"Ow! Toph!" he whined.

The blind girl stood over her conquered foe, a second rock hovering in her hand, poised to strike again. "It didn't hurt _that _much. Now come on, get up! Everyone else is."

Aang flopped back down onto his bag. "Ok, ok!" He flipped his palms backwards and pushed, creating a cushion of air that launched him up to his feet.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Very pretty, Twinkle Toes. Come on, Sokka's caught a duck for breakfast."

Aang snatched the rock out of Toph's open palm. "I don't eat meat, Toph. Remember?"

Toph shrugged. "Oh yeah. Too bad. It smells really good!"

The Avatar started to look through his pack, but noticed something was amiss. "Hey, where did Katara go?"

"You're girlfriend went down to the lake early this morning."

Aang blushed and suddenly became very interested in the tattoo on his left arm. "She's… she's not my girlfriend. Anyway, uh, what is she doing?"

"How should I know, Twinkle Toes?" Toph snapped. After an awkward moment of silence, she answered with a more apologetic tone. "Maybe she's getting apples for you and your wind buffalo."

"Sky bison."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Katara gazed across the still water, taking in the beautiful sight. The sun sparkled across the rippling currents like a thousand tiny gems. The birds' chirping had ceased and the lake had taken on a serene quality. She inhaled deeply, letting the scent of fresh water empower her. Now this was a bathtub.<p>

She unhooked her mother's necklace and carefully placed it on a flat rock near the shore. Next came her top, and then her leggings. Katara pinched the fabric wrapped around her torso and unwound the fabric, freeing her bosom.

She then turned to the lake, focusing on her breathing. She raised her hands and pushed outwards, feeling the tugging resistance of the water. It bubbled and frothed, fighting her control. Eventually, the girl beat the element- the water parted about five feet.

Katara, concentrating on keeping the water separated, slowly stepped into the space she had created. She sighed in appreciation as the cool mud squished in between her toes.

After a moment of contemplation, she released her hold on the water surrounding her. The cool liquid surged back into its rightful place, reaching up to Katara's knees. She closed her eyes and exhaled, letting calm feelings wash away her troubles.

* * *

><p>Aang hiked through the woods, down towards the lake. He told everyone that he wanted to help Katara with the apples. It was the right thing to do. And as a bonus, he'd get to spend some time with her. He picked up an acorn, rolling it between his fingers. Maybe if he airbended the apples for her, she'd be impressed. Aang shook his head and tossed the acorn over his head.<p>

"Nah. She never goes for that flashy stuff. Not like those Kyoshi village girls."

Aang walked on, scanning for a break in the trail where he could see the lake to get his bearings. Just then, he heard a faint splashing sound.

Curiosity peaked, he hunched down and crept over to the edge of the path. He figured some turtle-fish were slapping at the water. Maybe they were in trouble. During his days out of the iceberg, the young Avatar had seen many cruel animal traps. Judging by the amount of noise emanating from the lakeshore, the creature was in a lot of distress.

Aang clawed his way through branches and bushes stealthily so he would not frighten whatever was making such a commotion.

When he came to the edge of the brush, he looked up to discover what was making such a fuss.

* * *

><p>After a relaxing soak, Katara became restless. She decided to take advantage of the peace and practice some waterbending. Although a relatively inexperienced bender, she had mastered a few basic techniques like the water whip.<p>

She conjured up a few experimental water ropes and slapped them down them as hard as possible. Plumes of water shot up into the air, showering her with minuscule droplets. Katara grinned when she realized that she had just discovered a "shower" in her "bathtub."

Katara continued to wrestle the water around her, creating a wonderful mist that soaked her head to toe. Content with herself, she began gently guiding the water across her body, scrubbing away impurities.

* * *

><p>Aang's jaw dropped, and he swore that his heart stopped beating for an unhealthy amount of time. When it started up again, it was beating so rapidly that he thought the sound would give away his position to the naked girl standing in the water.<p>

Not just any naked girl.

It was Katara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

* * *

><p>Katara's back was turned to him, a fact for which he was grateful. She appeared to be bathing herself, softly sawing bands of water across her warm body. The lake pooled at her knees, obscuring her feet and ankles. Aang couldn't care less, though. His eyelids drooped as he drunk in the beautiful sight. Her taut, toned legs smoothly curved upwards to her tanned, dimpled rear. Taking an extra moment of appreciation for her supple bottom, Aang's gaze traveled ever onwards. The small of her back curved deliciously into delicate shoulders partially obscured by her damp brown hair.<p>

Katara was completely oblivious to the Avatar's presence. She hummed quietly to herself, bending water across her bare body.

Aang's heart pounded painfully fast in his chest. His breathing became more forced and he felt a little dizzy. Standing twenty feet away from him was the girl of his dreams, and all he could do was stand there like an idiot and stare in amazement. He knew that what he was doing wasn't right. And yet, he didn't want to be anywhere else. He was so out of it that he didn't even realize when she started to turn around. If only she would bend down and-

"Aang!" Katara gasped.

* * *

><p>When Katara turned to retrieve her clothes, she was met by a surprising sight: Aang staring at her chest.<p>

"Aang!" She gasped, ducking down into the water.

Her exclamation seemed to snap him out of some sort of trance. His eyes shot up to hers and bugged out of his head.

"Ka… Katara. I um…" He frantically backpedaled as he talked, blush in his cheeks. "I didn't know you were…"

The heel of his foot caught on an exposed tree root, causing him to tumble backwards onto his butt. "Ooof!"

Katara took advantage of his mistake. "Stay down there, why won't you." She waded to shore angrily, all the while keeping a careful eye on the peeping tom. She started to throw on her clothes, not caring that she was still sopping wet.

"Katara, I'm so sorry." Aang called out meekly.

"Be quiet."

A moment of silence.

"Can I look now?"

"No!" She snapped back. "I think you've had enough looking today."

Aang stammered out, "I was just going to help get apples. And then Toph said you'd be down here. And then I saw you and stopped. I didn't think that you were going to be… well… you know what."

Katara shot a suspicious glance towards Aang. "Wait, how long were you watching me?"

"Uh… a while."

Katara stormed over to where Aang was lying and looked down at him, hands on her hips. "And since I was, "you know what," you shouldn't have stood around like a pervert."

Aang groaned and slapped a palm over his face. "I know, I know. I just…"

Katara became more hostile. "You just what? Thought that because I couldn't see you, you'd take advantage of the situation and get an eyeful?"

Aang shifted uncomfortably underneath Katara's gaze. "No, that's not it!"

"Then why didn't you leave?"

"I… couldn't."

"WHAT?"

Aang shot back, "You were too beautiful!"

Katara took a step back, stunned into silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

* * *

><p>For once, Katara didn't know what to stay. She felt the temperature of her face increase and inwardly groaned, embarrassed by her physical reaction to Aang's words. Why did he have to go and say things like that? The more she asked herself that question, the more frustrated she became. Flattery turned into exasperation. Why did he make it sound like what he was doing was <strong>her<strong> fault?

To Aang, the few seconds of silence felt like an eternity. He watched Katara's gorgeous blue eyes dart back and forth, like a hunter tracking its prey. The water on the shoreline bubbled and frothed. She was not happy. He had been caught doing something wrong; there was no denying it. He was completely at her mercy.

She inhaled deeply, collecting her thoughts. The water stopped moving. "Do… you really find me beautiful?"

Aang self-consciously rubbed his bald head. "I… uh… I wasn't thinking…"

A wave slapped at the shore. "So you lied?"

"No, I just didn't think that…"

The lake water was reaching a boil. Aang could see trails of steam drifting through the air. "That what? I'd hear you?"

Aang's voice was barely audible. "No."

Two waves crashed into each other, sending a massive jet of water into the air. "So which is it? Did you lie to me, or are you telling the truth?"

Aang sat up a little straighter. She had backed him into a corner and there was nothing he could do. He sighed, stared at his feet, and accepted defeat. "I was telling the truth Katara."

His eyes met hers for a moment, before he lowered them in shame.

"I have never seen a more beautiful girl. And you're smart. Way smarter than I am. And kinder. You always defend the people you love, sacrificing your own goals for others. You put up with me, even though I am a danger to you and your brother. I don't know why you do it."

The lake was still.

Katara's anger evaporated instantly. Yes, she was still upset about what happened, mostly mortified that he had seen her naked. But she didn't expect him to actually admit feelings for her. Beneath all her embarrassment and confusion, a new feeling began to emerge. It was pride and… happiness. She couldn't believe that he felt that way about her.

Aang picked his head up and stared into her eyes… those stunning blue eyes that dazzled him every time they flashed his direction. "I truly am sorry. I should have turned back around the moment I saw you and left."

Katara was looking at Aang while he apologized. He was saying something, but she wasn't paying attention. She was looking at his eyes. They were such an odd, mysterious color. Sometimes brown, sometimes grey. Why had she never noticed them before, sparkling at her?

"Katara?"

"Huh, whuh?"

"Do you forgive me?"

Of course she forgave him. He had poured out his feelings for her seconds ago as well as apologized for his truly honest mistake. But, Katara was afraid to speak. She couldn't talk to Aang now, not after what he said. Her feelings for him would betray her, she knew it.

She decided that she needed to extract herself from the conversation and tried to adopt a confident tone once more. To her disappointment, her words sounded a lot less powerful than earlier. "I… I'm still angry with you."

Aang looked disappointed.

"But, I forgive you."

The Avatar jumped up, beaming.

Katara continued. "Now let's get back to camp before Sokka freaks out and sends a search party for us."

* * *

><p>Sokka took another massive bite out of his piece of duck before eyeing Toph nervously. "I don't know, Toph, they've been gone for a while. Maybe we should send out a search party."<p>

Toph sighed a little too loudly, obviously annoyed. "Sokka, for the last time, they are fine. They went down to the lake this morning. They'll be back any moment."

"You said that last time!"

"And I was right, remember?"

Sokka thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, I guess you were. Still, I'm worried."

Toph suddenly stood up. "Well, don't be. I can feel them walking towards us."

Sokka stared at her feet. "That's really creepy, you know."

Toph was about to respond with a scathing retort when Aang and Katara stepped into the clearing.

Sokka breathed a sigh of relief. "You guys shouldn't take so long! You had me worried."

Katara put her hands on her hips and gave her brother a disdainful look. "Oh, I'm sorry mother. I'll be sure to hold your hand next time."

Sokka's mouth sprang open but Aang cut him off before he could say anything foolish.

"Guys, guys! We're back, safe and sound. Stop fighting for one second, please."

The siblings squinted at each other suspiciously. Sokka took another bite of his duck.

"Fine," he said, bits of duck flying everywhere, "what were you doing down there anyway?"

Aang and Katara looked at each other.

"Uh, we were getting apples."

Katara looked relieved. "Oh yeah. Heh heh. Apples."

Sokka stared at them for a second, confused. "Then, where are they?"

Katara gulped and Aang shifted from foot to foot. "There weren't any, right Katara?"

"Yeah, no apples to be found. Not a single one. We looked everywhere."

Sokka scratched his head. "Something doesn't add up here." He shot an accusing glance towards Aang. "You! I know what you did!"

Aang's eyes widened. "You… do?"

"Yeah. You ate all of my sister's apples!"

Aang gave Sokka a quizzical look. "What? Why would I…" Katara elbowed him painfully in the side.

"Ow! Oh… um… you got me, Sokka. I ate all the apples."

Sokka shook his head back and forth. "Have you no shame?"

Aang looked at his feet and shrugged.

Katara spoke up. "Alright, I accept your apology Aang. Let's pack up! And uh… don't steal any more apples."

Aang nodded hurriedly and started to grab his things. Sokka and Katara gathered their own possessions.

The only one who wasn't moving was a young, blind earthbender. She had felt Aang and Katara's heartbeat spike dramatically during Sokka's "trial." Something was up, and she was going to find out what was really going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for all the positive feedback guys! I hope you're having as much fun reading this story as I am writing it. I'm open to any suggestions you have for the story, too. So, if you want me to take the story in a specific direction, just tell me. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV**

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, painting the entire valley in a soft, orange glow. Appa circled lazily in the air, searching for a suitable area to land. Sokka leaned over the side of the great animal.<p>

"Appa! Appa!" He started to tug on the sky-bison's fur urgently. "Look, I think I found us a spot."

Appa emitted a short huff, partly of agitation and partly of agreement. He descended quickly, exhausted from the day's flying.

Toph grabbed onto the saddle so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

Aang noticed the earthbender's distress and decided to call her out on it. Her jabbed her in the shoulder, and said with a mischievous grin. "What's wrong, Toph? Can't handle a little flying?"

Toph's expression soured and she mumbled something under her breath about showing Aang "a little flying."

Katara chuckled softly. "Ok, knock it off you two. Let's try not to kill each other tonight, I'm tired."

The rest of the group murmured in agreement as Appa settled onto the grassy knoll spotted by Sokka.

Toph stood up quickly. "Finally, I can get off this snot monster!"

Just then, Appa flopped down onto his stomach, shaking the earth and sending Toph flying through the air.

"OOF!" She landed hard on the ground.

After a moment of silence, the entire crew burst out laughing. Toph stood up, steam pouring out of her ears.

"What was that? He… did that on purpose!"

Aang gracefully floated to the ground and scratched Appa under the chin, causing him to rumble happily.

"He didn't mean to do it. Isn't that right boy?"

Appa chewed on some grass in front of him.

* * *

><p>Everyone was setting up camp for the night.<p>

Sokka spoke up. "I'm going to go get some firewood."

Aang nodded in agreement and stared up at the sky. "Ok, I'll get the tents set up, it looks like it's going to rain tonight."

Toph saw her moment of opportunity. "Actually, if it's going to rain, we should get more than the usual amount of firewood. Aang, you should go help Sokka. Katara will set up the tent. And uh, I'll help."

Katara could not keep her feelings of surprise from her voice. "You will?"

Toph nodded.

"Alright Toph, the girl with the plan!" Sokka chanted.

Toph punched him in the arm. Aang giggled.

"Ow! Ok, we're going, we're going."

Both boys trekked off in search of dead twigs and branches.

Toph smiled to herself in triumph before turning to Katara, who was busily rooting around her pack for something. "Hey Katara."

"Yeah, Toph?" said Katara absent-mindedly, not picking her head up from her pack.

Toph put her hands on her hips. "I was just wondering… what were you and Aang really doing last night?"

Katara stopped moving. "Why would you… I mean… what?"

"I know you and Aang were lying to us last night. I'm not as dumb as Sokka."

Katara felt heat creep up her back. Why couldn't she just put this issue behind her? Katara knew she couldn't lie, but then again, she didn't have to tell the truth. She turned around and faced Toph. "Yes, I lied. But, I'm still not telling you anything. It's none of your concern. It was no big deal anyway." She bent back down and resumed searching her pack, this time a little more angrily.

Toph picked at her nails and adopted an overly innocent tone of voice. "Oh, I guess if it was no big deal you don't mind me asking Aang about it, do you?"

Katara snapped back up and whipped her head around. "You wouldn't."

Toph shrugged. "Since its 'no big deal,' I don't see why that would be a…"

Katara cut her off, throwing her hands into the air. "Ok ok ok ok! I'll tell you what happened. Just promise me that you won't bring this up to Aang."

Toph nodded enthusiastically.

"Or Sokka."

Toph looked disappointed. "Fine. I promise."

Katara twiddled with her fingers for a moment and took a deep breath. "I was bathing in the lake and Aang saw me naked."

Toph cocked her head to one side. Her lack of words bothered Katara.

"Well?"

Toph finally spoke. "So did you guys make out or what?"

Katara's eyes bulged. "What? No! Why would you say that?"

Toph laughed. "Come on, Katara. I can sense the way look at each other. Heck, I can feel both of your heartbeats pick up speed whenever you guys touch."

Katara blushed deeply at that statement. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"It's ok Katara. I'm just confused as to why you didn't take advantage of the situation. We both know you too feel about each other."

Katara shook her head violently. "I don't like Aang like that. He's a really good… friend."

Toph scoffed and raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that, Katara. I don't need my feet to see that lie."

Katara hung her head in defeat.

Toph walked over to her and rubbed her arm. "Just tell him how you feel."

She nodded, but the earthbender wasn't convinced.

"Or I will."

Katara shot her a threatening glance, but Toph only grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: :)<strong>


End file.
